


Pretentious  Pleonasm

by C_Syns



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Goofy - Freeform, tcesters do not interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Syns/pseuds/C_Syns
Summary: Splinter squinted at Raphael, who waved at him. He stood on his chair and pointed at Raphael.“Purple gave you a word-a-day calendar, didn’t he?” He asked.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. The story

Leonardo was, once again, in the imitation Lou Jitsu jumpsuit that he'd had made for the Battle Nexus. And if there had ever been any jealousy over Donatellos Purple Dragons jacket it was dwarfed entirely by the jealousy for that jumpsuit. 

Leonardo made a show of popping and fixing the collar, in the center of the living room, where the light was best. He used his sword to check his reflection and smiling and winked at himself, before moving on.

"Man he's being real pavonine about that suit huh, pops?" Raphael asked after Leo had left.

“He’s being what?” Splinter asked, pausing his show to look at Raphael instead.

“You know a real cockcomb.” 

Splinter squinted at Raphael, who waved at him. He stood on his chair and pointed at Raphael.

“Purple gave you a word-a-day calendar, didn’t he?” He asked.

Raphael’s shoulders drooped.

“Is it that obvious?” He asked.

“Yes.” Splinter said, crossing his arms and sitting down. “I would like to excoriate the attempt. You’re recondite. I mean it’s really risible.” He said, closing his eyes.

Raphael snorted and laughed, and Splinter pressed his lips together, a smiling fighting and twitching at the corner of his mouth.

“Is that what I sound like?” Raph asked, wiping his eyes.

Splinter nodded, lips still in a tight little line. He coughed and cleared his throat. He smiled and he settled back into his chair.

“So pavonine? What’s that one mean?” He asked, not hitting play again, yet.

“Like a peacock.”

“Well, when he looks that good.”

Raphael laughed again.

“What he does, you all do. I’m your father after all, and I am quite a catch.” He sat up straight, and posed, stroking his beard and grinning a sparkling, smarmy grin. 

“Well that’s just axiomatic.” Raphael said, a hand on his hip, gesturing to his handsome, rat father.

“We should stop, this whole thing is sisyphean.” Splinter said.

They stared at one another.

“I dunno I think it makes us. Uh perspicuous? I think, hold on.” Raphael turned and jogged out of the room. Splinter paused his show, again, and waited. When Raphael returned he was holding a small calendar in his hands. “I was right, we sound perspicuous.”

Splinter gasped and scurried to his room; he followed Raphaels example and returned with his own little word-a-day calendar.

He flipped through the pages with abandon, claws tapping different dates and words and he muttered to himself, turning them over in his mind.

“Oh, here we go. This is going to be noetic,” He said, holding the calendar close to his face, saying the word out loud as he read it. “But we’ll sound like real intelligentsia.”

Raphael was already tearing through the calendar to find something new. He sat on the floor, in front of Splinter’s chair as he hemmed and hawed to fill time until he found something.

By the time they were done random calendar dates were strewn over the floor, from both calendars, both half destroyed, were tossed to the side.

The facetious genius loci of the moment had passed, and they set aside the ructious glossolalia, Raphael laid sideways on Splinters chair, legs over one arm, shell against the other, with Splinter recumbent on his plastron, a cheesy action movie, not starring Lou Jitsu was playing. 

Splinter was pointing out the terrible fight choreography, and general sloppy action. Raphael was intermittently cheering for the good guys, ignoring the bad fight filmography, and the explanation as to why it was bad.

“You know,” Donatello said as he walked in “the point of those was to use them as calendars, not confetti.” He put a hand on his hip, blinking, and entirely unimpressed at the sight to the laughter from the other two.


	2. The 10 dollar dictionary

pretentious

adjective

/prəˈten(t)SHəs/

attempting to impress by affecting greater importance, talent, culture, etc., than is actually possessed

-

pleonasm

noun

/ˈpliː.ə.næz.əm/ 

the use of more words than are needed to express a meaning, done either unintentionally or for emphasis.

-

pavonine

adjective

/ˈpavəˌnīn/

Of or like a peacock

-

cockscomb

noun

/ˈkäks-ˌkōm/

a conceited dandy who is overly impressed by his own accomplishments

-

excoriate

verb

/’ekˈskôrēˌāt/

to criticize harshly and usually publicly

-

Recondite

Adjective

/ˈrekənˌdīt,rəˈkänˌdīt/

difficult to penetrate; incomprehensible to one of ordinary understanding or knowledge

-

risible

adjective

/ˈrizəbəl/ 

such as to provoke laughter.

-

axiomatic

adjective

/ˌaksēəˈmadik/ 

self-evident or unquestionable.

-

sisyphean

adjective

/ˌsisəˈfēən/

endless and unavailing, as labor or a task

-

perspicuous

adjective

/pərˈspikyo͞oəs/

clearly expressed and easily understood

-

noetic

adjective

/nōˈedik/

relating to mental activity or the intellect

-

intelligentsia

noun

/inˌteləˈjen(t)sēə/

intellectuals or highly educated people as a group, especially when regarded as possessing culture and political influence.

-

facetious 

adjective

/fəˈsēSHəs/

joking or jesting often inappropriately

-

genius loci 

noun

/ˈjēnēəs ˈlōsī,-kī/

the prevailing character or atmosphere of a place

-

ructious 

adjective

/ˈrəkshəs/

causing a ruction

-

ruction

noun

/ˈrəkSHən/

a disturbance or quarrel

-

glossolalia

noun

/ˌɡläsəˈlālēə/

speaking a language one does not know, or speaking elaborate but apparently meaningless speech, while in a trance-like state


End file.
